The long-term objective of the proposed project is to develop an electronically based (e.g., CD-ROM/Internet/ DVD) training program that will facilitate delivery of cost-effective alcohol or drug (AOD) workplace prevention programs in ways that afford "expertise on demand." Science-based programs are available that can improve work force health and productivity, but managers are neither familiar with these programs or know how to shape them to their particular work-site. The proposed training will enable behavioral health professionals--employee assistance (EAPs), human resource, and health care managers--to (1) diagnose productivity and health (including substance abuse) in the organization; and (2) select and shape prevention interventions likely to reduce behavioral health problems. The website will provide access to a range of interventions that directly or indirectly link to AOD prevention (e.g., stress management). A prototype website program was pilot-tested in Phase I. Human resource professionals, EAPS, and small business owners were interviewed, provided access to the website along with evaluation instruments, and later attended focus groups which provided detailed feedback on the design, feasibility, and potential usefulness of the training. Evaluation data provided insights and suggestions for full development of an Internet-based program designed to train professionals in assessing needs, selecting interventions, and evaluating results--all related to workplace AOD prevention. Phase II proposes to fully develop and test the program in a rigorous randomized field experiment with small businesses, HR personnel, employee assistance, and health service personnel. Specific objectives for Phase II are as follows: (1) To fully develop a web-based program that will promote the delivery of evidence-based workplace substance abuse prevention; (2) To test the program in a randomized field-test (participants will be randomly assigned to the website condition or a control condition and a survey will assess four stages of effectiveness: reactions, increased knowledge, actual utilization of programs and impact on the workplace); and (3) To revise the program based on the field test results and prepare for use by employers, human resource providers and other health promotion providers throughout the country.